Princess Regent Iliena
Princess Iliena was born as Lady Iliena Josepha Wentrin in Feruche in the year 605 to Lord Maarken and his wife, Lady Illyona. She had a typical childhood, attending local schools until the age of fifteen. When she was seventeen she met Crown Prince Edrel at a ball held at court, and according to eyewitnesses the two were instantly attracted to one another. Nobles at the court who noticed the Crown Prince's interest in her noted after the ball that she was a very quiet, unassuming girl who was very mindful of her manners, reportedly not speaking unless first spoken to. Edrel courted her for two years before asking her to marry him - she accepted and was immediately sent to Reiza Palace where she was introduced to the royal family. Shortly after this she transferred to Wentyn Castle with Edrel and begun her training as the Neva'Reia. They married when Iliena was twenty and Edrel twenty-two. At the time there was severe political unrest in the neighbouring princedom of Hyrule. There were several terrorist organisations at work within the country who targeted Ossetia for terrorism as they felt, as did the majority of the Hylian people, that Ossetia had cheated Hyrule out of land and forced the country into an economic recession. One of the more active organisations, the HLA, managed to ambush Prince Rihani Ambrai VII and killed him when he was riding on the road out of Reiza Palace, as well as several of his party. The Jihan'Rei managed to fight off the aggressors, but none survived, and thus the Ossetian military had no proof of the party responsible, though they knew very well at the time. Edrel and Iliena, who was now very heavily pregnant, were moved under extreme guard to Reiza Palace, where Edrel was crowned ruling prince (Iliena did not attend the coronation due to her advanced pregnancy). Two weeks later she gave birth to the new Crown Prince, Elsen. A mere three days later, Edrel himself was assassinated, again by the HLA, very close to where his father was murdered. The Hylian royal family, distantly related to the House of Ambrai, directly blamed the attacks on the HLA and accused them of being "morally reprehensible". The HLA, along with the banking alliances who saw their chance, in turn attacked the royal family and formed a coup, accusing them of Ossetian sympathies at a time when Ossetia was universally reviled by the Hylian people. They were ousted from power and arrested, charged with treason against the people of the new state of Kanosia. Iliena was now left alone on the Ossetian throne, which she assumed control of as Princess Regent under the advice of the former princess, Lady Alexia. She had to deal with a politically unstable climate when she had been given no training to do so, as well as dealing with the threats against her son's life and that of her own. Considering her lack of experience and training, she did a remarkably good job of calming things down in Ossetia. She closed the borders with Kanosia and cautioned that unless the Hylian royal family was pardoned of their crimes and allowed to abdicate to Ossetia, she would stop all trade between the two countries. While she did not manage to free the former royal family, she was able to effectively use the threat of the stopping of all trade, and thusly much-needed resources in Kanosia, to delay their sentence for many years. The formerly quiet girl of Feruche was now renowned throughout the two countries as a tough woman who bargained often and conceded little. She was understandably extremely protective of the Crown Prince, who was not allowed to leave Reiza Palace until his twenty-second birthday. She arranged a marriage for him with Aladra, the third daughter of a noble of Feruche, and basically controlled every element of his existence until he ascended to the throne himself. She gave up her executive powers and title of Princess Regent when Elsen was crowned ruling prince, and assumed the title of Lady Iliena. She lived at Reiza Palace performing charity work until her fifty-eighth birthday, when she retired from public life and, until her death, lived at Athmyr House. Many people firmly believe that by threatening to stop trade with Kanosia, she stopped what seemed like a definite war that would have cost both nations dearly. Category:Ossetia Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Ossetia Category:Princesses